


Fire taks more than you think

by snow_tiger



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_tiger/pseuds/snow_tiger





	Fire taks more than you think

It all started with a round of truth or dare and now, Lance sat there whispering ,,My biggest fear huh? It's fire." Pidge asked ,,why it's not that dangoures." ,,Oh it's s..." A tear ran down his face ,,It always takes more than you have." ,,What is that supposed to mean?" Keith said confused and kinda angry. ,,I lost everything to fire. When I was five a fire broke out in my family's house. I..." Lance was crying heavily by now ,,I was the only one how survived, I was saved, from a firefighter. His name was I think Dave. He saved me and lost his life." ,,No, no, no, no,no it can't be! You're the reason my dad died?! He died for a stupid goofball like you?!" Keith said tears running down his face, he looked so angry, it only made lance cry more. ,, Believe me I wished I died there!" Lance threw his arms in the air only to quickly pull them down again he looked at his friends hoping that he had reacted quick enough, but Pidge was crying stareing at his arms. Lance stood up and ran out, he ran to his room, he had to cut he made Pidge cry. He was so stupid, he had to cut. He reached his destiny, he opened the door and got on his knees Infront of his bed reaching under it, searching for the knife he had stolen from the kitchen a while ago. He found it and took of his jacket rolling up his sleeve and making three big cuts across his wrist, his door swung open and he turned his back, holding his bloody wrist and the knife close. ,,Lance? What are you doing?" Pidge's small voice asked ,,are you..." Lance felt a hand on his shoulder ,,oh my god lance!" Pidge screamed and turned him around taking the knife away and she took of her pullover, and warp it around the deep cuts. ,,What are you doing that's your favourite hoodie!" Lance exclaimed trying to pull it of Pidge slapped him ,,I don't care about my hoodie your going to bleed out if I don't get you in a pod!" Whit that she stood up and helped the bigger one up, dragging him to the med bay and pushing him in a pod. The rest of the team came running in and were staring at Pidge how stood there Infront of a pod, wearing just a bra. ,,Pidge? What happened?" Shiro asked confused. ,,he cut his wrist." Pidge said looking at the bloody hoodie on the ground. Keith ran to her side and took of his crop jacket and gave it to her. She thanked him and puted it on, staring at him ,,you know that this is your fault?" ,,Yeah and I'm sorry."  
,, Don't apologize to me, apologize to him." Hunk walked closer crying. Coran and Allura just stood there not understanding what was going on, while Shiro took Keiht beside to talked to him. Pidge sat down Infront of the pod waiting, she wanted to be there when lance would fall out. Hunk took place next to her, they both cried, trying to comfort each other. Coran left the room and came back a few minutes later whit one of Pidge's tee shirts. She took of Keith jacket and put on the green shirt, Pidge threw the jacket in Keith's direction, it landed on the floor a few feet away from him. It took hours for the pod to open, but for Pidge it felt like years. She catched the Cuba boy as he fell out the pod, Hunk helped her, they carried their friend to his room and Pidge sat at his bed until he fell asleep from exhaustion. She watched him for half'n hour then she fell asleep too leaned against a wall. They both woke up as hunk came in whit food goo and water. ,,Sorry to wake you two but lance has to eat and drink something." Hunk said carrying. ,, It's okay Buddy" lance said slowly sitting up, his head hurted like hell. ,,Take it slow lance." Pidge said as she went to his side. Lance looked at her and smiled then he looked at the food hunk had brought him. He ate and drank while apologizing for what he had done and that he had ruined Pidge's hoodie. ,,You shouldn't be apologizing, Keith is the only one who has to." Hunk said his eyes darked as he sat Keith's name. ,,And I'm sorry for slapping you. I was just so shocked to see you like that, you were bleeding to death and still were worried about my hoodie. I just lost it." ,, It's fine Pidgey I guess I deserved that, for making you worry." Lance looked her in the eyes and took her hand squeezing it a little. Hunk slowly walked out the room, both didn't noticed that, they were to busy whit looking at each other. Pidge was the first one to break the eye contact, she blushed and looked away. Lance giggled ,,you are adorable." He said making Pidge blush more. ,,Shut up goofball!" She said laughing. She looked at him and smiled softly ,,you are beautiful..." She mumbled  
,, why did you do all of that?" Pidge asked pointing at his arm. ,, I had a tough life, when my parents died and I went to an orphanage. I had only one friend there, I can't remember his name, but I know that he always protect me. When I was seven I got adopted and lost contact whit my friend my new parents were curel and would beat me up, for every mistake I made. I had to be perfect, but I wasn't. When I first went to school I thought it wouldn't be that bad but oh boy I was wrong, there was this kid, Lotor who beat me up every single day and when I got home I was beaten up for letting me being beaten up." Lance took a deep breath ,,It was almost hell, I started self harm when I was I think 10? At first I just would bite my hand or arm, the felling gave me control and I saw a little hope at the end, but when my parents noticed that, they gave me away again, saying that ,,you were a mistake all along, we never wanted you. You depressed fuck up, no one cares about your self-esteem problems." I didn't even cried, I know it was true. The next thing I remember I was adopted again by two loving mom's how already had a son, that was when I met Hunk. I thought it was finally over but the nightmares never ended.". Pidge looked so shocked that lance made a break ,,ok Frist of all, nothing what your first adoptive ,, parents" said ist true your loved and we care about you, I care about you!" Pidge exclaimed. ,,Thanks Pidgey" Lance said smiling. ,,Can I see the cuts? I just want to make sure that they heal well." Pidge asked shy, not wanting to upset lance. ,, It's fine Pidge I understand." Lance said and pulled his sleeve up. The cuts were still bloody but the weren't open anymore ,, they healed good but I have to clean them. I mean you have to!" Pidge said flustered and blushing heavily. ,,You can clean them if you want to." Lance said whit a grin on his face. ,,If you want me to?". ,,Yeah I want you too." Lance said as his grin grow. ,,Ok then take of your hoodie I don't want it to get wet." Lance took of his hoodie and went to the bathroom, Pidge followed ,,so how are we gonna do this?"  
,,I'm just gonna wash your arms and we're not going to make this awkward!" Pidge said while letting water in to the sink ,,is the temperature ok so?" ,,Yeah it's good" lance answered after putting one hand in the water. ,,Then arm out." Pidge said grabbing a soft sponge. Lance did as he was told and she started carefully cleaning the healed cuts. Her eyes drived away from his arm and were wandering over his hips and his chest the were a lot of scars. ,,I thought you didn't wanted to make this awkward?" Lance chuckled. ,,Sorry, you're just very distracting." Pidge said flirty before laughing. Lance laughed too ,,did you just flirt whit me?" ,,Maybe~" they both laughed , pidge finished cleaning and handed lance his hoodie. ,,Thank you miss flirty~" lance jocked. ,,Oh shut up you are the flirt in the group." Pidge laughed, they walked back to the main room and sat down on the bed facing each other. ,,You should sleep a little" pidge said as she pushed lance slowly down, he pulled her down whit him. ,,Only if you stay!" He said smiling at the blushing girl on top of him. ,,If you want me to." She said rolling of and laying besides him. ,,I don't want to be alone." He said as he put his hand on her hip bone. She was surprised by the touch, but let it happen. ,,Hush now you need rest" she said giving him a kiss on the forehead. /Wait did I really just did that. Oh my god I'm so dead/ she thought but lance just smiled and closed his eyes. Pidge listens to his breathing knowing that he was still alive, she fell asleep to. They didn't know what time it was when they were woken from sirens and blurring light. ,,We are under attack. Hurry to your lions Paladins!" Allura's voice sounded panic through the speakers. ,,Guess we have to continue later!" Lance laughed crawling out of Pidge's thight hug. They both ran to their lions and five destroyed Galra fliets later, they could finally went back to their hanger. Shiro wanted to see all of them on the bridge. ,,Is everyone alright?" He asked, as everyone nodded he continued ,,that was a great job team. But you all need a break no training for today and tomorrow." Shiro looked around and smiled ,Enjoy your free time!". Whit that everyone went back to their rooms, except for Pidge who was pulled by lance to his room. ,,What are you doing lance my room is the other way!?" ,,You started to cuddld and now I want more hugs!" Lance said smiling. They reached his room and lance said down on the edge of the bed pidge took place behind him holding him close. One hand in his hair playing whit it. They talked for a while until lance asked ,,why were you so desperate on saving me? You even ruined your favourite hoodie and you showed yourself to the howl team." ,,Screw my hoodie and that the team saw me like that! You tried to kill yourself and your still worried about others!" Pidge said grabbing his hand and put her fingers between his ,,I  
Don't want you to feel like this, I'm always there if you need to talk to someone. Lance you are not alone in this!" Lance smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly ,,I know Pidgey.". He turned around and faced her, he laid his free hand on her cheek and pulled her closer. They were so close the pidge could fell Lance's breathe on her lips, she just snapped forward closing the space between them. She chought lance of guard and used her chance to pull back before he could do anything ,,I'm sorry I shouldn't had done this, it was just you were so close I'm sor-" ,,less talking, more kissing." Lance pulled her closer again and this time the kiss came from his side. It wasn't a good kiss it was practically just lips being pressed on lips. Lance pulled back. ,,Thank you." ,,For what?" ,,For being my first kiss." Lance said smiling. He turned back around and snuggled back into the position they started in pidge was confused but happy.


End file.
